


Jego uśmiech

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, to się powoli przekształca w serię
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Gerard wrócił do domu, Leo nie spodziewał się zobaczyć go smutnego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jego uśmiech

Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie przy stole, wpatrzeni w stojącą pomiędzy nimi brązową statuetkę o dziwnym kształcie.

\- Twoja nagroda wygląda bardziej imponująco – stwierdził Gerard z głową wspartą na ramionach, które na płask leżały na stole. Leo znajdował się w takiej samej pozycji.

\- To nie znaczy, że jest mniej ważna – odparł. Bardzo się ucieszył, gdy dowiedział się o wygranej Gerarda i nie mógł się doczekać jego powrotu do domu wraz z nagrodą. Chciał to jakoś uczcić, ale Geri zaraz po przyjściu postawił statuetkę tam, gdzie obecnie stała i zaczął się jej przypatrywać.

\- Twoja jest złota. I jest dla najlepszego piłkarza na świecie.

Może mu się tylko wydawało, ale Gerard wyglądał na smutnego i rozczarowanego swoją nagrodą. Trochę rozumiał dlaczego, ale nie chciał, by się tak czuł. Zasługiwał na tę nagrodę i tylko dlatego, że to nie była Złota Piłka nie sprawiało, że miała mniejszą wartość.

\- Właśnie, tylko dla piłkarza. – Musiał go jakoś pocieszyć. – Ty zostałeś wybrany najlepszym sportowcem, to różnica.

\- Nie widzę jaka.

\- Taka, że pokonałeś wielu innych sportowców. Pływaków, siatkarzy, hokeistów, um… skoczków narciarskich.

Gerard uśmiechnął się, to był już duży sukces. Chociaż Geri należał do radosnych ludzi, gdy nie był w nastroju naprawdę ciężko było go rozśmieszyć. Na szczęście jemu się udało.

\- Chyba nie mamy w Katalonii skoczków narciarskich.

\- Nie ważne, ważne jest to, że triumfowałeś nad innymi dyscyplinami. Ja pokonałem tylko innych piłkarzy. Jestem najlepszym piłkarzem, nie sportowcem. W oczach milionów Katalończyków jesteś najlepszy.

\- Jestem prawie pewien, że masz więcej fanów na Facebooku niż jest ludzi w Katalonii – westchnął Gerard i znowu posmutniał.

Leo nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze innego mógłby powiedzieć, by podnieść go na duchu. Geri wydawał się naprawdę wierzyć, że jego własna nagroda jest nic nie warta w porównaniu do jego. Co było absurdem, bo sam przecież mówił, że Złota Piłka jest beznadziejna tak długo, jak nie jest na niej wygrawerowane „Lionel Messi”.

Może to był klucz.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – poprosił go i wyszedł. Gerard tylko westchnął w odpowiedzi.

Leo szybko popędził do gabloty ze swoimi nagrodami i wziął jedną, tę najnowszą, z której jeszcze niedawno Gerard był taki dumny. Zabrał ją ze sobą i postawił na stole obok drugiej statuetki. Geri przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu.

\- Dobra, co widzisz? – spytał Leo wskazując na Złotą Piłkę.

\- Twoją nagrodę dla najlepszego piłkarza świata – odpowiedział niemrawo.

\- A teraz? – zapytał ponownie, zakrywając ręką swoje nazwisko.

\- Kupę metalu pomalowaną na złoty kolor.

\- Dokładnie – przytaknął z uśmiechem. – A co widzisz tutaj?

Tym razem wskazał na nagrodę Gerarda.

\- Kupę metalu pomalowaną na brąz?

\- Nie – odparł delikatnie i podszedł do załamanego mężczyzny. – To nagroda dla najlepszego katalońskiego sportowca. Dla ciebie.

\- Tylko Katalonii – przypomniał mu.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, Geri. Nagroda jest coś warta tak długo, jak znajduje się na niej nazwisko, sam to powiedziałeś. Złota Piłka to tylko kupa metalu, gdy nie ma tam mojego nazwiska. Czemu z twoją nagrodą miałoby być inaczej? Jestem z ciebie dumny, Geri. Ty też powinieneś.

Gerard popatrzył na niego tak niewinnym wzrokiem, że Leo miał wręcz ochotę się rozpłakać. Zamiast tego objął go mocno i pocałował w skroń.

\- Nadal uważam, że twoja jest ładniejsza – powiedział cicho Geri, ale w jego głosie nie było już słychać smutku.

Leo zaśmiał się i podszedł do obu nagród, biorąc je do rąk.

\- Chodź, zaniesiemy je tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

Gerard w końcu ruszył się od stołu i poczłapał do gabloty, gdzie Leo właśnie ustawiał statuetki. Nagroda najlepszego katalońskiego sportowca znalazła się na samym środku, z czterema Złotymi Piłkami po bokach i jedną z tyłu.

\- Zasłaniasz swoją nagrodę.

\- No to co? – Leo objął Gerarda w pasie, z uśmiechem patrząc na zawartość gabloty. – Najważniejsza nagroda jest widoczna.

Leo nie spodziewał się, że gdy tylko skończy to mówić, Gerard pochwyci go w swoje ramiona, przechyli do tyłu i pocałuje namiętnie, okazując tym samym swoją wdzięczność. To było niespodziewane, ale miłe. Nawet jeśli chwilę później stracił równowagę i obaj upadli na podłogę, omal nie wybijając sobie nawzajem zębów.

Było warto, Gerard znów był szczęśliwy i znów się uśmiechał.

 


End file.
